Rip
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: One girl can see the victims, but doesn't know who the killer is. Time to dig up a bloody and dreadful legend Finished
1. Prolog

_I don't own Beyblade or the film from Hell or Faith. This is based on both the legend of Jack the ripper and Johnny Depp's film From Hell.

* * *

_

**RIP**

To look at me, you wouldn't think I could see things in my sleep. Sure, everyone dreams, but do your dreams come true and predict a terrible truth. Mine do.

At first, I thought they were nightmares, nothing but a wonderland of my twisted mind. Only when I started to see some of my fellow classmates that I becamed alarmed. Excuse me, but I haven't told you who I am. I am terrible sorry.

My name is Jemma Aeris Scott. I am the only daughter of Sean William Scott, a policeman. My mother left my father, and returned back to england. I haven't seen her since. Me and my Father live in Russia, where I met my only friend, Faith Roskov.

Faith is a bad girl, whoes been in jail three times. She's dating bad boy, Tala. In my opinion, he and his best friend Kai, are assholes. I, however, keep my mouth shut for the sake of Faith. She's too pure to be left with those two.

I shall being this tale from the begining and I will explain how a simple legend came to life through someone's twisted life.

* * *

_She couldn't see anything at first. Nothing but mist and rain. Then it hit her, she walked straight into the side of the changing rooms. She rubbed her nose and walked inside the bulidng, shaking raindrops from her hair. _

_Wasn't long before she found the reason why she was here. Standing by a wall was a cheerleader, with neo pink hair. The cheerleader had a long slash across her neck. Her eyes were closed. She walked up closer to the ceerleader, hoping to find something behind the murder. _

_The cheerleader opened her eyes._

I shot up.

Oh my god, not again. That same dream. I've had that dream for three weeks now, and I have no idea who that poor girl was. I don't mix well with my other classmates at school, apart from Faith.

As My dad put it, I'm an oddball.

I sighed, wiping sweat from my forehead and lay back down, on my side. On one side of my wall, is a big poster of the film _From Hell_ with Johnny Depp in. My Favourtie movie of all time. What did that Dream mean? It's driving me insane!

* * *

"You okay Squirt?" 

I looked up at my dad. Shirt, Tie, the works. I don't see why my dad has to be dressed up, if all he's going to do is get stuck in an office all day. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine." I muttered, looking back at my breakfast.

"If your sure Squirt. I'll see you when I get back from work." he smiled, and got up from the table. He kissed my cheek and left. I was by myself again. It's always been a thing in our house, since my mother left. My dad leaves early for work, and I'm alone, till I leave. Talking about leaving, I guess I'd better get going.

Just as I reached the front door, the answering machine kicked in.

_Hi, this is Sean william and Jemma Aeris Scott. Sorry we're not here, but leave a message and we might just be able to get back to you. _

_**Beep **_

Hi Jem, It's faith! I'm not feeling too clever at the moment, so I won't be in school. Could you tell Tala for me. Love ya!

* * *

As you can guess, I walk to and from school alone. Cigarette in one hand, bag strap in the other. Yes, I am a smoker and yes my dad knows. He quit smoking when he met my mother, but started up when she left. Me, I can't remember when I started, but I haven't been able to give up. 

Hiwatari high school.

I hate the place. Only recently, a gang of jocks, led by Micheal (Top Baseball player), has turned it sights on me. They want to make my life a living hell. I'd be lucky if I can get through a whole day without them buggin' me.

"Hey Jemma!"

I spun round to see Tala run up to me. I blew another smoke ring, before dropping the cigarette on the floor and crushing it under my foot. "What tala?" I asked. He came to a stop at my side.

"You seen faith yet?" He asked. I am amazed at him sometimes. He's a poster boy pin up, and yet he is a bad boy.

"She's ill." I bluntly replied and carried on to the school. It was then I saw a large crowd by the changing rooms. Remembering my dream, I ran towards the crowd and pushed my way to the front.

It was then that my life and everyone elses took a very dangerous turn.


	2. August 31st

No sooner had I seen the body that I knew the large crowd would destroy, any evidence that the killer might have left behind. I looked behind me and noticed a stack of bright orange cones. I decided to take my chances and grabbed the cones.

I guess living with a police inspector as a father, does rub off on you. I placed the cones in a circle around the body, blocking the crowd from the crime scene. I heard the police and ambulance coming, and took one last look at the body. I've got a good memory.

Throat slashed from left to right.

Cheerleading skirt pulled up to her waist.

Stomach cut open and her intestines were slashed and cut, placed by her shoulder.

Hold on, something wasn't right. Something…

"Come on! Out of the way! Move it!"

I allowed myself to be pushed back, keeping the memory in my mind. I turned round, catching a last glimpse of the victim, when it hit me. That was her! The cheerleader in my dreams! I turned round to see my dad, and I ran over to him.

"Hey squirt. Who put the cones round the body?" he asked. I could tell he was impressed.

"I did. I didn't want anything destroyed in the crime scene." I replied glancing back at the ring of cones.

"Good Job squirt. Look, I'm shutting the school down for now. Why don't you head home." My dad ordered. I nodded, and turned on my heel to go home. But first I had to tell a certain Russian.

* * *

Faith wasn't allowed visitors. Her mother said, she had gotten worst. I said my thanks, told her what had happened and left to go home. Still, there was something bothering me about the murder. 

It seemed so, so…familiar. I took out my phone, and checked the date. Wednesday 31st of august. Why did everything about the murder seem so familiar?

I take my dad's advice very serious, so I quickened my pace and walked home. With a free day ahead of me, I was going to watch _Edward Scissorhands_. I grabbed my CD player and began to listen to the who, _Who are you_. Blame my dad.

Suddenly, something grabbed my shoulder.

I screamed and spun round.

Standing behind me was a smirking Kai and Tala, who was laughing himself stupid. "Tala, you idiot!" I spat. I paced a hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down.

"You should of seen the look on your face!" Tala got out, bursting out laughing again. I felt my anger rising. I'm not good with keep my anger in check. My fist went flying and I punched Tala in the face, leaving him on the floor, and Kai watching me.

Like I said before, I've never liked Kai. It's his eyes. They're cold and unforgiving. A mixture of Emotions could be seen in Kai's eyes, but you can't hold a stare long enough to find any. Tala was moaning and calling me names, but I took off, walking at top speed back to my house.

* * *

When I got home, I grabbed the School Year book. I flicked through, catching sigh of a small piece of writing. We got them, when we finished Year 10 and moved up to Year 11. 

_To my little oddball Emo._

_How you doin' oddball? I know you've had a lot on your plate, with those idiots bulling you. They don't understand Emo Kids like I do. Since we met in year 7, I didn't think we'd be best friends like we are now. Like you said, life has many surprises and boy, you sure surprised me at times. _

_Love ya  
the bad girl of Year 9, Faith._

Across from the writing were photos of everyone in our year. I flicked through the pages, till I found her.

Mariah Chang.

Sister to Lee Chang, girlfriend to Ray Kon, best friends with Emily Stuart and head cheerleader. I sat back in my chair.

Why did her murder seem so familiar?


	3. Copy Cat

_Thanks to everyone who have reveiwed so far!

* * *

_

_'One day, men will look back and say I gave birth to the twentieth Century.'_

_'You're not going to see the twentieth Century.'_

"Squirt, I'm Home!"

I stopped my film, and raced downstairs to see my dad. "So, did you find anything?" I asked. Most adults find my obsession with crimes and murders, unheathly. Partly the reason to why my mother left. My dad, however, only fueled my obession. He bought me a lot of crime books, and We sometimes sit and watched C.S.I together. Well when he's not working.

"No. Nothing. I'm begining to think, your classmate was a victim of a random attack." My dad replied, sitting down. I suddenly had an idea. I turned back to my film, and pressed the rewind button. "What you doing Squirt?" My dad called. Trust me, he knows how much I love the film, and was confused to why I would rewind it.

"I think I might have something for you." I muttered, and stopped it the video at the body of Mary Ann Nichols. It was like seeing Mariah's body all over again. My dad moved in front of the T.V with me, and we stared at it in silence.

"Holy Shit!"

"We have a copy cat Ripper on our hands." My Dad muttered.

* * *

Within a week, we were allowed back in school. No evdience was found and I blamed myself for not acting quicker. However, while everyone carried on as normal, I refused to be bought by the teacher's lies. Anyone was the killer, and I was taking no chances. 

In my opinion Teachers are dangerous animals, and unpredictable. Just watching them, talk quietly to eachother in staffroom, made me feel uneasy. So uneasy that Faith noticed.

"You okay?" she asked, over lunch. I nodded my head, and took a bite from my sandwhich. My dad made my favourtie, Cheese and pickle. My dad tries to hard sometimes. I look at Tala.

"Hows your nose?" I asked. The red-head glared at me, but said nothing. Serves him right. Kai sat next to his best friend, and we had a small staring contest. I turned back to my sandwhich, I couldn't keep his stare too long.

"Jem, what is wrong?" Faith pressed further.

"Nothing." I muttered.

* * *

History. Another reason to fall asleep, but since my dream of Mariah, I couldn't. Besides we actuall had something interesting to listen to. 

"Now, I want you to create a report on a great evil in world history. I want you to tell me who you are going to write about, when I call your name." The teacher called. I gave a very small smile, which seemed alien on my face. Okay, so I was a emo kid.

A depressed emo kid, who is completely off her rocker, and totally unstable to everyone in the school.

"Kenny?"

_"Hilter."_

"Hillary."

I stopped paying attention to other people, and stared out of the window.

"Jemma?"

I turned to look at my teacher. "Jack the ripper." I replied. The teacher looked up, and a few people gasped.

"Jemma, are you sure that's wise, with Mariah's death and everything." the teacher muttered, staring at me, but she couldn't hold the stare.

"I'm sorry for Mariah's death, but you did say a great evil in history and in my opinion, Jack the Ripper is a great evil. I'm not picking another evil in world history, as I already know a lot about Jack the Ripper and I could easily do, the project." I pointed out.

The teacher finally agreed, and carried on with other people. However sometimes just wouldn't leave me alone.

August 31st. Mariah's death, but there was another death tied in with it.

But what was it?


	4. I saw her

"I want a word with you Jemma!"

I ignored Micheal, and continued to gather my books from my locker. It was time to go home and I wasn't about to waste it talking to him.

"Did you hear me, you fucking Emo Freak!"

I continued to ignore him. Faith was giving me a worried look, as if she was asking if I had a death wish. Not really. Suddenly, Micheal grabbed hold of my shoulder and spun me round. I slammed into someone's locker, catching my elbow on the conour of my own locker. I winced slightly. That killed!

"I hope your fucking happy now!" Micheal spat. I raised an eyeborw, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"What the hell are you ranting about?" I asked, only to get pushed against the locker again.

"Killing Mariah! I know you did it." Micheal hissed, which causd me to laugh. He stared at me for a bit, wondering what had gotten me to laugh.

"Do you really think I could have killed Mariah, when my own father is head of the investagation. I admit I admire whoever did it, hiding behind a well known legend, but truthfully you need more to really sink the blame on me." I smiled. Micheal stared at me as if I had growen a second head.

"Now could you let go of my T-shirt, this didn't come cheap you know." I pointed out. Micheal let my top go and slipped to the floor. I dusted my top and turned back to my locker. The jocks and the cheerleaders watched me, like a pack of lions.

As I walked past, I heard them whisper.

_"Lesbo freak."

* * *

_When I got home, I found another police car outside. My dad, like so many times before, had brought work home with him. 

When I heard the voices in the kitchen, I knew who had come home. My dad's best friend, Gary Stones. He's a butch man, but he's really gentle. He usually ends up with the Rookies and today was just the same.

The third voice I heard, after my dad, was knew to me. I later worked out his name was Jason Richards. Not much about him yet. I didn't really like him and he seemed surprised that my dad did have a daughter. I walked into the Kitchen, to see files all over the table. Gary looked up.

"How ya doin' Jem." He smiled. Jason eyed me closely, while my dad smiled at me. I returned the smile at all three men.

"It's good to see you again Gary." I replied, went to get a drink. I listened to my father, Gary and Jason talk about the murder. I left, having my own thoughts to deal with.

* * *

My room is small, but I'm not complaining. The walls were a sickly pale purple, until I covered the walls with posters. I set my drink and bag down, and turned my CD player on. The used _Take it away _came on. I lay down on my bed and I fell asleep. 

_She bumped into people, whether she meant or not, she didn't know. She spun round and saw her. _

_Emily. _

_Emily was pointing at her, laughing, as blood dripped down her uniform. _

I woke up. I wasn't asleep long, but with a dream like who would be. I ran downstairs, leaving my CD player playing. Once in the kitchen doorway, Gary noticed something was wrong. "Jemma, you okay?" He asked. My dad turned to look at me.

"Squirt?"

"I saw her. I saw her face." I uttered.

"Who? Mariah?" Jason asked. I shook my head, and I noticed that my whole body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Emily."


	5. September 8th

_Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed!

* * *

_

Thursday the 8th of September. 

No murders had happened yet. Everyone thought the killer had finished and all was left now was to catch him. However, both me and father had a feeling it was only the begining.

That Dream creeped me out. Didn't help when today just didn't seem right.

Anyway, I was upstairs getting ready for school. I was putting on some eye-liner, when I heard the front door knock. I sighed, put the eye liner down and grabbed my bag. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Faith on the other side.

"What you doing here?" I asked. I shut the door, making sure it was locker. Faith was grinned at me.

"I thought I'd walk with ya. You know, with all the murders going round." She replied. I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone think I couldn't look after myself?

"I can look after myself Faith." I pointed out. She nodded.

"I know." she muttered. She's trying to make me feel bad. Don't let it get to you!

"Come on, I wanna get to school early. First dibs on the computers." I grinned.

* * *

Me and Faith decided to walk across the field. Don't ask why, we just did. Looking back, I think it was proberly the best thing to do. As Faith continued to walk, blabbering on about Tala, and how cute his ass is, she ended up falling head over heels. 

"What the fuck?" she yelled, seeming confused and anger at the same time. I helped my Russian friend up, and saw what had made Faith trip.

It was Emily.

Just like Mariah, she had her throat slashed, her skirt pulled up and her intestins by her shoulder. Faith threw up behind us, and I grabbed my phone.

* * *

I would be lying if Faith wasn't scared. Heck, she was shaking like a leaf. Tala was there to calm her down, and I noticed something slightly odd about Kai. When the body was being pushed past us, a large patch of blood was seen on the clothe that covered Emily. 

Kai was drooling over the blood. I shook my head, and pushed it out of my head. Gary walked over and began to talk to Faith, till her finally let me and Faith go home.

"Jem, you've gotta come to my house. Please!" Faith begged.

"Why? It's not like you could be the next victim." I pointed out. Faith shook her head.

"It's not that! Please! Please!" Faith pleaded. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. At times, it seemed that I was the only one with my head screwed on right.

"Okay, but can I go on your laptop?" I asked. Faith nodded her head and dragged me to her house.

* * *

"So, what you looking for?" Faith called. I was sitting on her living room floor, laptop on my lap, while Faith was makigng something to drink. 

"When the Jack The ripper Victims were murdered. It's for my project." I called back. That's part of the truth. Clicking on a site, I found was I need.

_Mary Ann Nichols: Friday 31st August  
Annie Chapman: Saturday 8th september  
Elizabeth Stride: Sunday 30th september  
Catharine Eddowes: Sunday 30th september  
Mary Kelly: Friday 9th November_

I jotted the dates down, then I stopped. It hit my hard. This killer wasn't just using the legend, he actually though he was the Ripper. So far, both our moden day victims were killed on the days, that Jack the Ripper killed his victims, and in the same fashion.

I grabbed my mobile and dialed my dad's number.

_'Hello?'_

"Dad, I've got something you might wanna hear!" I almost yelled. Heavens knows where my dad is, at work.

_'What is it?'_

"The killer is killing his victims on the same day that Jack the Ripper killed his victims." I answered. The other side was quiet. "Dad?" I called.

_'When is the next murder?'_

"There were two. Both on the 30th of September." I replied.

I had finally foud the link! I could rest a little easier.

Or so I thought.


	6. The letter

When My dad came back from work, he retreated to his study, where he could be alone with his thoughts. I went into the hall for something, when I noticed a letter on the floor.

The letter had been folded, and I guessed must have been delivered by hand. I grabbed it and opened it. No sooner had I seen who it was for, I dashed off to see my dad.

He stared at the letter, completely dumbfounded. "What is it dad?" I asked. My dad looked at me, before handing me the letter. I slowly began to read it.

_10th September 2005  
Dear Scott _

I keep hearing about how the police have almost caught me. I have laughed when they pretended to be so clever and talk about being on the right track. I am down on whores, and I shant quit ripping them till I do get Buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to scream. How can they catch me now?

Tell your daughter, her efforts sealing the first body was admiring, but fruitless none the less.

_I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a green wine bottle. I wanted to write in it, but it went thick like glue and I couldn't use it. Red Ink is fit enough though. **Ha. ****Ha**._

_The next time I shall clip the lady's ears off and send to the police officers just for fun. Keep this letter till I have done a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife is so nice and sharp, I want to get to work right away If I get the chance. _

_Yours Trully, _

The Russian Ripper.

_P.S: Don't mind me giving the trade name._

All I could do was stare blankly at the letter. Then I noticed some writing on the side.

_Wasn't good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands, curse it! No luck yet. They say I am a doctor now. **Ha****Ha**!_

I looked at my dad. "A doctor?" I questioned. My dad picked up a report of Emily and flicked through the first pages.

"Emily's Uterus was missing." My dad grimly informed. I chewed my bottom lip.

* * *

The next morning, as I was washing up, I heard my dad leave for work. "Bye squirt!" He called. I waved at him through the kitchen window. 

School was still closed.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Since Mariah and Emily had been killed, my dad warned me about answering the front door. I looked through the peep hole, trouble was I was too short and had to stand on my tip toes. On the other side of the door was Faith, Tala and Kai. I sighed and open the door.

"Jemma!" Faith squeaked, hugging me tight. Too tight.

"Faith, let go, I can't breath!" I uttered. My Russian friend blushed and let me. I moved to let my friends in, before shutting the door and going back to the washing up.

"So, you know anything new about the murders?" Tala asked, sitting on the kitchen table. Kai stood against the wall and Faith stood next to me, facing the boys.

"The sicko took out Emily's Uterus! I mean, she may have been a slut, but that's a womans pride!" I replied, to which Faith slowly nodded her head. Tala cocked his head to one side.

"What's a Uterus?"

If a plate would have been in my hands, it would have smashed off the floor. Kai rolled his eyes and Faith glared at Tala.

"A woman's womb. God Tala, don't you pay attention in Biology?" Faith snapped. Tala scratched the back of his neck.

"Nope, not really." He admitted.

"Figures." Kai muttered.


	7. September 30th part 1

The letter's content had been burned into my mind, along with the images of the dead bodies. Everytime I closed my eyes, that all I saw. Plus the fact that sick Bastard was mocking me, made it even worst. Like putting Salt is a fresh wound.

At the currant moment, I was standing outside with Faith and the boys, smoking. Call it stupid, but I kind of feel relaxed if I smoke.

"So, how did your dad get to look after you? I mean, I always thought it was the mother who had the kids." Tala uttered suddenly. Kai hadn't moved from his spot. I smiled a little.

"True, but I don't think the judge would hand me over to a drug-addicted." I responded. Yep, it's true. My poor poor mother is a drug addicted. My dad put up a pretty good fight, explaining how I would be safer in his care, then my mothers.

Faith raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She knows I don't like talking about my mother. She's a bitch. I dropped my cigarette and crushed it under my foot. Why can't I get the damn letter out of my head!

"I'm going home now." I called and began to walk home.

"What if you get jumped on?" Tala called. I turned round to face the three friends, and Kai had actually opened his eyes.

"Then I shall do what Mort Rainy did to Amy's boyfriend." I called back. In case you're wondering what the hell I am talking about, Two words. Secret Window.

* * *

I sat at home, waiting the said film, letting my eyes closed slowly on themselves. I jolted awake. I wasn't about to let another dream set me off again. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my eyes from closing, and the last thing I saw was the words _Shoot Her_. 

_Once again, she was caught in a dream. This one was different. Like emily, The young girl was walking around, but the only wound she could see was a long slash across her neck. The young girl looked at her, mouthed the words 'Get out of here' and was gone. _

_She blinked then turned back, to face an ally. Confusion had set in and as she continued to walk, she tripped over something. Looking at the floor, she found another young girl lying on the street. The young girl grabbed hold of her trouser leg, begging for help._

"**HOLY SHIT**!"

I banged heads with my dad. "Ouch! You okay squirt? You were screaming in your sleep." My dad informed. I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"No, I had a dream again." I replied. My dad frowned. I yawned. "I'm going to bed." I smiled. My dad nodded, kissed me on the cheek and let my go upstairs.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at my clock. It was hlaf past one in the morning. No way was that my alarm. It took me a second to work out it was the phone. I walked downstairs, yawning as I did.

"Hello." I greeted, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

_'Scott is that you?'_

"No Gary. It's me Jemma. What's up?" I asked. Gary sounded worried.

_'Jem, get your dad up! There's been another murder!'_

I almost dropped the phone, but placed it down and raced upstairs. I ran into my dad's room and turn the light on.

"Dad, get up!" I yelled. My dad slowly opened his eyes.

"Jem, it's half past one in the morning. Can't this wait?" he asked. I shook his again, stopping him from falling asleep on me.

"Gary's on the phone! He said there has been another murder!"

My dad was up. I left his room and went downstairs. My dad was up, dressed and was on the phone to Gary. I listened closely.

"Gary? Where?...Outside the school again?...Don't worry, I'll be there!" I heard the phone return to the cradle. My dad appeared in the living room doorway.

"I've gotta go squirt. You can stay up until I'm back." He informed, and disappeared. I heard the front door open and close then I was left in the house alone at night.


	8. September 30th part 2

Being alone in the house at night, isn't as scary as you think.

Then again, I have grew up with horror movies and crime novels most of my life. I sat and watched Valentine, waiting for my dad to come back.

Half past 2, the front door opened and my dad came in the living room. "How bad was it?" I asked, stopping my video.

"He only slashed her throat." My dad was cut off when the phone rang again. My dad sighed and got up. I listened closely again.

"Another body? Are you sure Gary?...Okay, no it's okay. Bye."

Another body? Not possible right? How much time did he have on his hands? My dad walked back into the living room. "I've got to go again Squirt." my dad grumbled.

"Can I still stay up?" I asked. I did not want to go to sleep. No way! Thankfully my dad nodded his head, then was gone.

* * *

I felt fine the next morning. Well, I was dancing around to _Dare_ by the Gorillaz at the time. When the song had finished, The door was knocked. I hoped it was my dad. I hadn't heard from him since he left to the other body. Still dancing in the hallway, I opened the door to see Faith, Kai and Tala. 

"Hey guys." I greeted, letting them inside.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Kai muttered. We glared at eachother.

"Not really, I was dancing." I spat, before turning to face faith. "So, what can I help you with?" I smiled.

"Wondering if you wanna get down to finishing our history projects. They're meant to be in next week, that's if the school is open next week." Faith replied. I nodded my head, grabbed my stuff and all four of us sat in the living room.

After a while, I couldn't get on with the work. Maybe because Frank Iero was on the T.V. I stared at the T.v for a bit, when something caught me attenten. The letter box rattled. I slowly got up, and pocked my head round the living room doorframe.

"It's just a letter Jemma." Kai chuckled. I glared at him.

"You can't be too careful Kai!" I snapped back, before going to collect the letter.

"Kai, you really hate her don't ya." I heard Tala muttered, but Kai said nothing. I found letters, one for my dad on a postcard, and the other was for me. I flipped the postcard over, finding out it was Uncle Pet in China. I smiled, then turned my attention to the letter.

_From Hell _

Jemma Aeris Scott,

I sent your father half a kidne I took from one of the women. Preserved it for him. The other piece I friend and ate and it was very nice. I may send you the bloody knife that took it out, if you only wait a while longer.

_You know too much, stay away from the case! I may rip you to pieces aswell._

_Signed  
Catch me when  
You can  
Jemma_

He was trying to scare me. That sick Bastard! I walked into the living room, a very pissed off look on my face. If I had looked at kai at that moment, I would have seen him smirk. Faith was by my side, but I refused to show her my note. I walked to my dad's study, opened the door and put both the postcard and my note in there.

* * *

When my dad finally returned home, I couldn't stop myself. 

"Dad, did you get half a kidney?" I almost yelled. My dad looked stunned and Faith and the boys stared at me. Finally my dad nodded his head.

"There was a small note. He said he sent a warning to you. Where is it?" He asked. I darted into the study and brought it back out. My dad scanned it, sighing loudly.

"What I want to know is why slash Mariam's neck, and then do something worst on Sailma?" My dad asked. Oh yes, Mariam and salima were the targets. I thought back to the Ripper case.

"On the 30th of september, Elizabeth Stride was killed. Jack the Ripper was disturbed and couldn't finish the job. On the same night, Catharine Eddowes was killed." I explained.

"You saying, someone disturbed our Killer and almost caught him?" Tala asked. I nodded my head.

"I almost believe it is a student." I began. Kai snorted. My dad was interested in my opinions, and just like me Glared at kai. I continued.

"A student, who knows a lot about the human body."


	9. No way

"Hold it! If I heard you right, you're saying that our killer is a student?"

I nodded my head. Faith and Tala looked at eachother.

"How did you work that one out?" Kai asked gruffly. He was really starting to get my nerves at the point.

"At first I thought it was a teacher. How many Teacher's would sleep with a student? Not many, after the Martin case. There is no reason for Teachers to kill the students. They do that enough with boring lessons. Then I thought about the students, and it fits." I began.

"Okay, so why would one student kill the cheerleaders?" Faith questioned. My dad had remained silently so far.

"Our Killer must have slept with Mariah. You remember that big party at the Chang's house? Our Killer must have gone, slept with Mariah. He must have wanted some more, but Mariah totally blew him off. Pissed off, The killer must have been thinking up his revenge. The next thing he knows, Mariah tells Emily, Mariam, Salima and Hillary. So he decided to get back at them all, in the only way he knew how." I finished.

"Question. Why do you think it's a _he_?" Tala asked. Faith nodded along with the question, while me and Kai rolled our eyes.

"Mariah can't stand being Lesbian. She hates me on the fact, she thinks I go round sleeping with other girls." I pointed out. My dad stared at me.

"Does she have enough proof?" he asked. I let a smile slip across my face.

"She saw me in Town with Lousia and Christina. You know what we're like dad. Always giving eachother a hug and a kiss as a goodbye." I answered. Yes you read right. Lousia and Christina are two other Emo girls, I made friends with over the net. We always give eachother a hug and a kiss as a goodbye.

* * *

The school was _still_ closed. With four murders there, then how could the police open up the school. The headmaster was not happy about it, and demanded that the school be reopened. My dad flatly refused.

Me? Well, ever since we came a little closer to working out, who our killer is, I have been working non stop on both my history project and helping my dad. Tala, Faith and Kai wormed their way in, and were helping too.

"What about the letters? Maybe you could find something from them." Faith pointed out, staring at the ceiling. I refused to look at the letters. I hated the fact he was still out there, mocking me and my dad at every turn.

"How can the letters help? I heard Mr Scott had been searching everything on those things and nothing came up." Tala added. I chewed my bottom lip again. It's my habit.

"What about the hand writing?" Kai pointed out, and I stared at him.

"Good idea, but it's not going to work. There are too many suspects, minus Tala." I answered. Tala glanced at me.

"Why ain't I a suspect?" he asked. I smiled.

"You don't know what a Uterus is. The Russian Ripper has to know where the organs of a body are, because he's working in the dark." Faith pointed out. Kai glared at me.

"So why am I still a suspect?" he asked harshly. I glared back.

"I know nothing about you, apart from the fact you live with your Grandfather, and I found that out through a newspaper. Plus you seem to fit the profile everytime I see you." I smirked. Every word I said was true.

* * *

I guess the most shocking thing came when Kai, Tala and Faith left one night. The next day was going to be wednesday 9th November. As you can guess, tension was running high. Anyway, as I was putting my notes away, I noticed a notebook on the floor. 

Confused, I picked it up, finding the note book on the first page.

Nothing.

I flicked the second page.

Nothing.

I flicked the third page and got a shock of my life.

_Ripper  
Ripper  
Rip er  
Rip Her  
Rip her  
and  
The  
whores to pieces!_

I dropped the notebook, as if it was a spider. I couldn't stop shaking. I slowly knelt down and picked the notebook back up. I dashed to the study and grabbed the Ripper letters, although I swore never to look at them. I compaired the letters to the note book.

The writing was a match. I gluped loudly and flicked through the book to find the owner. I reached the cover, and dropped the note book again.

It couldn't have been.


	10. And the killer is

Blasted across the front of the notebook cover was the words:

_Kai Hiwatari's notebook  
Keep out! _

I stared at it, hoping that I may have been wrong. I may have not been Kai's friend, but there was Tala and Faith to think about here. They've been friends for years, before I came along. The phone rang. I shakly walked over to it, and slowly picked it up.

"Hello." I greeted

_'Hey Jem, it's me.'_

I smiled. "Hi Dad, what's up?" I asked.

_'I'm going to be working late. I won't be home, till tomorrow. Okay?'_

I was about to nod, but of cause my dad won't be able to see. "Yeah, sure dad. You've got lots of work to do." I replied. So did I.

When my dad said goodbye and I hung up, I marched back into my dad's study, searching through his drawers. I found what I was looking for. It was a small wooden case. My dad said I could use it when I most needed it, and boy, do I bloody need it.

Inside it a pair of gloves, the type that doctors use, and some other bits and pieces, perfect for searching in Kai's room. Now I need Tala and Faith.

* * *

"You want me to what!" 

I stuffed what I need in my pockets. "I want you to get me in Kai's room. I know you live in the same house, as Kai, so getting me into the house is no probelm." I replied.

"It's not the house bit I worried about. It's the fact, you want to go in Kai's bedroom. No-one goes in Kai's bedroom, not even the butler!" Tala yelled, but I would not be put off. I grabbed his jumper, while Faith watched.

"You had better get in me there, or Hillary's gonna die!" I spat. Tala nodded his head, and I dropped him. Tala sorted out his jumper.

"It won't be easy, but I'll get you in there." He huffed.

"Thank you." I muttered.

* * *

Tala slowly opened the door to the Hiwatari manison. He looked round, before he allowed us in. 

"Can I help you Master Tala?"

I jumped, aswell as Faith and we spun round to see an old butler. Tala smiled.

"It's okay Albert. Is Kai and his grandfather in?" He asked. The butler shook his head.

"No Master Tala. Master Voltaire is out. He's in American and won't be back for sometime. As for Master Kai, he went out to the _Sweet 16_ club. Funny thing was though, he took a black bag with him." Albert replied. I glanced at a large Grandfather clock in the hall.

Half past 11.

Time flys when you're having fun.

* * *

"This is it. Kai's room." Tala sighed. I walked up to the door, eyeing it closely. I grabbed the gloves from my pocket and put them on. 

"What are you looking for?" Faith whispered. I turned to her.

"I'm hoping to prove myself wrong that kai is the killer. For your sakes." I replied. I turned back to the door, grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

"I told you." Tala muttered, arms crossed. I wasn't going to back down now. I grabbed a lock pick from my pocket and jiggled around with the lock.

It gave a loud click and I smiled. I pushed open the door.

It was dark. Too Dark.

I stepped in slowly, looking around in the gloom. I turned to face the far wall, and for the first time, I felt sick.

On the wall was pictures of all the girls killed so far. They were taken from the year book, I could tell. Then, there were newspaper clippings of the murders. Finally, there was pictures of the girl's dead bodys. I thought I was going to throw up, it was sick!

* * *

I stumbled out of the room, shutting the door behind me. "Well?" Faith asked. 

"He's the killer. Kai Hiwatari is the Russian Ripper." I muttered. Tala cursed.

"Shit!" Faith whispered to herself. I stood up.

"We have to find Hillary. She's going to have the worst Fate of them all." I stated, marching towards the stairs.

"But where we gonna find her?" Faith called running up behind me. Tala followed.

"_Sweet 16_ Club."


	11. November 9th

Looking for Hillary was looking for a needle in a hay stack.

There were just too many people in here. I never liked _Sweet 16_. I don't do well in clubs, or anything. The only type of _club_ I do, is a gig. That's it. I took a deep breath in, and worked my way through the crowed. Faith had left and Tala right.

I couldn't see her anywhere. I was begining to fear that we had come to late.

Suddenly, I saw Faith pointing to something. She sighed, when she saw the confusion on my face. She began to point again. The music was too loud, so I had to trust her sign langue. I turned to look at what had gotten faith so worked up. I gasped.

Hillary was talking to someone. That someone was kai. I couldn't see the black bag, Albert the butler had told us about. I was still worried.

Suddenly Kai looked up. He must have guessed that we knew, and whispered something to Hillary. I saw her nod her head, and I panicked again. I rushed through the crowd of people, closely followed by Faith. When I got close enough to Hillary, I grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Hillary spat. Kai glared at me.

"You can't go home with him." I hissed, pulling her towards me. Hillary freaked.

"Let go of me, you lesbo!" she yelled, but the music covered her voice. I wouldn't let go of her. I wasn't about to lose her to Kai.

I guess I didn't see Kai's fist coming, and he punched me in the stomach. Hillary pulled her arm free from my grip, and both of them were gone. Faith didn't take after them, she stayed behind to make sure I was alright. Tala appeared behid us.

"Is Jemma alright?" He asked, scooping down to whisper in Faith's ear. Faith shook her head, and helped me up.

* * *

By the time we got to Hillary's house, the pain in my stomach was gone, and I didn't feel sick anymore. "So what are we gonna say to Hillary's parents?" Tala called, as he parked his Mustang in front of Hillary's house. 

"Just leave it to me." I replied, and got out of the car. One thing puzzled me though. How did Kai get back to Hillary's house without her noticed the black bag?

Faith knocked loudly on the door. We didn't have to wait long, before someone opened the door. "Yeah?" The man asked. I guess it was her dad.

"Hi, we really need to talk to Hillary, if it's not to late." I smiled sweetly. I've learnt in life that if you smile sweetly, then you can get away with anything. Hillary's father looked at us, before nodding.

"Come on in. She's just gone to her room." He replied, letting us in.

"Did you see a boy with her?" Tala asked. Hillary's father shook his head.

"Hillary isn't allowed any boyfriends." Her father answered, and Hillary's mother led us upstairs to Hillary's room. I looked at Faith and Tala who shrugged.

Hillary's mother opened the door, and screamed. She stumbled back, allowing me, Tala and Faith a look. Hillary was complete mutilated, just like the Ripper's final victim, Mary Kelly. Kai had left Hillary's organs all over the room, but the sick monster and folded up her clothes and left her shoes by the door.

* * *

Hilalry's mother and father were sitting in the living. Hillary's mother was sobbing. I paced the living room for a bit. I turned to Faith. 

"Phone my dad. Tell him what's happened and who the killer is." I ordered. I turned to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tala called. I looked over my shoulder, the front door wide open.

"I'm going to get Kai, if it's the last thing I do." I replied and walked out the house. I knew where Kai was going to be.

He'd be back home. Laughing up his lastest killing.


	12. Face off

It was no problem getting back in the house. Albert let me in, thinking that I wished to speak with Kai. I nodded, and thanked him before slowly making my way to Kai's bedroom.

Once there, I took a deep breath and opened the door. It swung open and I stumbled in. I guess the nervous were getting to me at that point. The light was on, and I could see more clearly, but there was no sign of Kai. I found the black bag, open on Kai's bed.

A bloody knife was by it. I turned away from it, and took one step forward.

Something crunched under my foot.

I took a step back, and found a cheap plastic mask on the floor. It reminded me of Joey Jordison's mask. You know, the drummer from slipknot. Then the door shut. I spun round, to see Kai standing against the wall near to the door.

"Tell me Jemma, how did a British Bitch like you, work out who the Russian Ripper was?" Kai smirked at me dangerously. I gluped loudly, trying to calm myself down. I was not going to let this bastard get the better of me.

"You left your notebook at my house. I read your little poem, then compaired your writing to the letters." I answered. Kai snorted and moved from his postion.

"Hn. I knew I left the notebook somewhere. Still doesn't explain how you worked out that I was the killer." He scoffed. He circled me, until I decided to back away. I had entered the lions den and I had to find a way to get out.

"How did you get into Hillary's room, without her parents seeing?" I asked. Kai chuckled and I hit the door. I slowly reached for the door handle.

"Well, Hillary told me to climb through her bedroom window. When I did, she was on the bed, wanting to take things further. All I had to do was slit her throat and carry on with business." He smiled. I saw the silver knife in Kai's hands, and once again I panicked.

I pushed down on the door handle, and ran out. The door slammed shut, before kai yanked it open. "Get back here Bitch!" He yelled and gave chase.

* * *

Before I could get anywhere, Kai tripped me up and I hit the driveway with full force. I tried to stand up, but Kai grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up. "I'm going to teach you not to mess in other people's plans." He spat, and slammed my face into his car. 

Needless to say, it fucking hurt like hell.

I didn't have time gather myself, before I was throw over the other side of the car. I groaned, and turned my head to face the car. I could see Kai's feet underneath and I watched them walk oout of my view. I scrambled up and ran for it.

I felt something wet slid down my nose. Quickly, I wiped it away only to find it was my own blood. Oh that was just great! I came to a stop in a forest, and hid behind a tree. I heard kai's foot steps slow down, and then I heard him chuckle.

"I will find you, you stupid bitch. I will find you." He sneered. My hands and face were throbbing in pain, and I knew I couldn't keep this up any long. I only hoped Faith had phoned my dad. Then a crazy thought entered my mind.

I decided to beat him at his own game.

I grabbed a large stone, and walked out of my hiding place. I then threw the stone, and it smacked kai in the middle of the back. When he turned round, I stuck my tongue out at him.

What can I say, I'm an idiot.

* * *

_Okay, I had an idea. How about a seqeul, with Kai getting his revenge on everyone sleepy hollow style with the headless horseman. What ya think?_


	13. Nightmares

No sooner had Kai seen me, he began to snarl and ran towards me. When he got close enough, I tripped him up, sending him to the floor. I wasted no time in finding the knife.

Right by Kai's hand.

I went to grab it, but Kai knocked my legs from underneath me. I hit the floor, and I think I caused my nose to bleed again. I rolled onto my back, and Kai pinned me down. "I should have killed you first, but now that's just want I'm going to do." Kai spat, holding the knife above my head.

He went for the kill.

I moved my face, and the blade sank into the mud.

I kicked Kai off me, and scrambled up. I guess I forgot about the blade, and I turned to face Kai.

"Why Kai? Why killed Hillary the last? Wasn't it Mariah who had burned you?" I asked, as Kai groaned from being winded.

"She deserved it! They all deserved it! The scum that walks this earth, I helped to get rid of them. One day, men will look back and say I gave birth to the 22nd Century." Kai laughed, getting up. He changed my most favourtie line in my most favourtie film. I knew just how to answer him.

"You're not going to see the 22nd century." I muttered, and punched him in the face.

Kai stumbled back, and I went for another hit again. Kai blocked, and once again sent me to the floor. He pinned me down, but the knife was too far away for both of us to reach. Kai punched me in the nose. I swear my nose would have broken by then.

Kai pinned my arms down, but I wasn't paying attention. It was more like a dream now, I swore I felt like passing out. I could however still hear.

"You're nothing without Faith. Face it, it's because of her, that you learnt how to fight. You're nothing but a piece of british scum underneath my boot." he hissed.

I spat in his face.

When kai's hand moved to wipe my spit from his eyes, I slammed a fist in his jaw, sending him toppling off me. I scrambled up again, and ran for it. Out of the forest, back to the house. I turned to look behind me, to see kai following.

Fuck, he's fast!

I stopped behind a car, sitting down to rest. Fighting and running for your life is something I never wish to do again. You can guess that kai had got me again, only this time he couldn't hurt me.

A pair of arms pulled him off me, and held him tight while Kai was kicking and Screaming.

"Let me go! She deserves to die! Fucking let me go!" He screamed. Another pair of arms grabbed hold of me and I freaked out.

"Squirt, it's okay. It's me." My dad whispered. I burst out crying, and my dad hugged me tight.

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Three." I replied dully. The ambulance man nodded and shone his torch in my arm for a third time. "hey, quit doing that, I'm gonna go blind!" I snapped, jerking my head away from the evil light.

"So, is Jemma alright?" Faith asked. The ambulance man nodded.

"Just a little shaken that's all." He replied. I rolled my eyes, but it hurt my head more.

"You'd be shaken if you were being chased by a manic." I muttered. Faith climbed in the ambulance, and hugged me. Tala got in aswell.

"You dad told us to go with you, to the hospital." Faith began. Tala took over.

"He's taking care of Kai." He finished. I nodded my head. However, I knew the nightmares were never going to go away. As The police car, with kai in the back, passed us, I saw kai glaring at me. His cold unforgiven eyes told me he'd get his revenge someday.

I shivered violently.

I hated him so much.


	14. Dreams

_(Playing in the background is Reflect (Time)/Tree whispers from the Stigmata soundtrack)_

So now, you know the full story behind everything.

How one teenager was so twisted enough to kill, and how our life changed forever.

I was right about the Nightmares. They won't go away. The headteacher decided to send me to a councilor, for some odd reason. I've been seeing her every wednesday for the past five weeks.

She hasn't helped. I still see Kai in my dreams, trying to kill me.

I went to all five Funerals. I felt I was only doing the right thing, even if they all hated me. I guess, after the whole Kai trying to kill me thing, and the Funerals, I took a darker look on life.

Sort of like Donnie Darko, only I don't see a gaint bunny rabbit named Frank. Good thing too, I don't like rabbits.

Faith, me and Tala have all grown closer. I am now scared of being on my own, but I'm trying to get over it. Tala and faith have grown stronger too, and I guess I do envy them. Enough of that, I'm sure you want to know about Kai.

Well, while he was in prison, a shrink went to see him. Kai started babbling on how Jack the ripper was disappointed in him, and how he should of killed me when he had the chance. The shrink had no choice but to send him to a mental Hospital.

Kai is currantly living in _Twin peaks_.

I'm still scared he's going to get out.

* * *

Jemma closed her diary, sighing as she did. It was half past ten, and sleep was creeping up on her. Jemma tossed her diary in her drawer, and settled down to sleep. Her eyes shot open and she quickly reached under her pillow, to feel the cold metal of a gun. 

Jemma smiled, then lay down to sleep.

* * *

_"I'm reading, get out of my room."_

_Rachel Hannh Scott, stood in front of her daughter's bed, arms crossed. " I heard you had a fight in school." Rachel stated. _

_"Yeah so what?" Jemma asked, looking over her book. Rachel got a closer look at the title. _

_**THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW**_

_"Why did you start the fight?" Rachel asked. Jemma's eyes returned to the book. _

_"I didn't start it. Mariah and her slutty friends did. They shouldn't have called me a piece of british scum then." Jemma spat back. Rachel tapped her foot on the hardwood floor. _

_"Your father is going to like hearing about this." she huffed. Jemma smirked. _

_"Yeah, and Dad isn't going to like it when I tell him about your drug addiction." she curtly replied. Rachel began to plead with her daughter not to tell her father. "I'm reading, get out." Jemma muttered. _

_With what diginty Rachel had left, she marched out of the room, and slammed the door shut. _

_"Bitch!"_

_Jemma tossed **The day after tomorrow **book aside, and continued to read the book that it covered. _

_**The diary of Jack the Ripper

* * *

**_

In her sleep, Jemma smiled faintly. For the first time in a long time, Kai was not in her dream. 


End file.
